Samuel Albanactus O'Connor
|death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Progressive Nationalist Party |rhouse = |spouse = Teresa (deceased) |multiple_spouses = |children = Michael (adopted) (deceased) Augustus (adopted) |residence = Paramount Estate, , Wabash |alma mater = |alma_mater = Wabash Military Academy |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = Sovereign Republic of the Wabash |branch = Wabash Armed Forces |rank = |unit = }} Samuel Albanactus O'Connor (born May 29th, 1968) is the current and 1st Chief Superior of the Republic of the Wabash. He assumed power of the dysfunctional government of the twenty-fifth administration on June 3rd by authority of the Wabash Federal Council and the Wabash National Assembly. On June 4th, he called a of the nations first democratic election, which he assumed the . Born in , O'Connor is graduate of the Wabash Military Academy and . Originally a commander in the Wabash Legionary Forces, he was by Marianne Beaumont after the coup in 2010. Fighting in the , O'Connor was a well decorated general for the Coalition, and was successful in keeping close ties with the United States, , and several nations at a time when the governing twenty-third administration was showing signs of distrust. In the 2015 invasion of Mexico, O'Connor was the primary leading commander for the forces for the allied nations of against the Mexican Social Republic. O'Connor was the sole creator the Constitution of the Wabash, installing ideals of and liberty he experienced while living in Brazoria and Sierra. Politically, he is described as yet religious and is a practicing . He publicly rejected whenever he challenged Marianne and her followers who supported an government. When the government became fragmented in 2015, during the disappearance of the Defense Secretary, Albanactus retook popular control of the generals and the politicians of the confederation. Biography Early life and education Born on May 29th, 1968 as Samuel Albanactus O'Conner, was the third son of two immigrants, Daniel and Colleen. Both left for the Wabash Confederation in 1965 and settled in the small Indiana town of , where his father found employment in a local factory. At a young age, O'Connor was well associated with the , taking up the duty as a . At the age of 9, he became fluent in . Carrying a thick accent as a teenager, he was considered an outcast from his and English speaking. He was diagnosed with when he had swam in the in 1979, nearly dying from the deadly disease. Lying ill and in quarantine in a hospital operated by the Wabash Presbyterian Church, he was introduced to Elder Branden O'Byrne who introduced him to immersive studying of the . He became incredibly distant from his family as he was held at the for nearly two years and once returning to his home in 1980 the family forcefully removed him from the home after learning that he had left the Catholic faith. At age 15, Samuel was forced by the 24th government to education camp in the northern Dakota where he was introduced to the regimes philosophy. English was the enforced language at the time, and his accent was gradually disciplined out of his speech. Within a week, O'Conner realized that the camp was meant for and . Educated in several fields, the choice was given to students to study any language they preferred; O'Connor selected . His athleticism and ethics was regarded by several of the officials as useful for the governments agenda, granting him a seat at the Wabash Military Academy. At the Academy, Samuel was given five years of military , where he became skilled in and . Upon graduating from the academy, he was placed as a in the Wabash Army. Career Banishment Return to Wabash Constitutional Reform Political and religious beliefs Characteristics, attitude and personality O'Connor has shown to be in many of his activities, showing a zealous attitude to goals he associates with. In June of 2015, Samuel was wary of going to war with the Mexican Social Republic and even detailed in several personal reports to the leaders of Brazoria and Sierra that such an invasion would be devastating. Once Mexico invaded Brazoria, O'Connor felt compelled to assist their southern neighbors, leading to a lengthy fight. With himself personally commanding the forces, O'Connor dedicated himself to the cause entirely. In July, he showed when confronted with emotional pressure from the Senate to begin bombing Mexican cities; in which he responded that such actions would lead to high casualties. While the Senate eventually forced him to do so, he deliberately launched attacks away from heavily populated centers. Unafraid to fail, he shows acknowledgement of his own mistakes, displaying a sense of when faced by the troubles of his nation. When several governments showed distaste for the Wabash's former actions; O'Connor agreed that previous administrations had blood on their hands and would do as much as he could to assist those affected. While introducing , free education, creation of new housing and developments, O'Connor still acknowledges that damages done by past generations could not be undone. In times of distress and pressure; O'Connor exerts a calm response in which many see as a sign of weakness. Hoosier's understand that its part of the nations culture to show restraint from emotional display, and instead to combat the situation with ration and . While rarely meeting with leaders, he shows signs of amiable respect for the leaders and their country. Showing signs of respect and when presenting himself, he does not allow ceremony remove his humanity. While he hasn't been any formal trips to any foreign nation during his term in office, he has spoken with several leaders before the beginning of the war; even flying to meet with Prime Minister Steven Hong in Los Angeles. His display of "Hoosierness" has been portrayed in the media in several instances. After winning the election, he added an 'S' at the end of the word , which is correctly pronounced 'Illinoi'. In which a television comedian from Sierran, jokingly replied to his speech by saying "...there ain't no noise in Illinois, Mr. O'Connor." While the pronunciation was ridiculed as a sign of incompetence, many agreed that the accent of Hoosiers from Southern Indiana typically gave an S at the end of many words. O'Connor has a jolly and humorous approach to many accounts in the public eyes, a personality that hasn't been seen in the nations history. On the day of the 2015 San Diego bombings he was attending a game, in which he left to attend to the situation. Sporting a t-shirt, he was photographed looking distraught as the guard whispered into his ear, the photo became a ironic capture for the war to come. Relations with international leaders Jeb Bush Disagreeing with and Frank Solomon on aiding Beaumont's Coup in the Wabash, he has shown some resilience against the authority of the Bush administration and American dominance. Respecting the military of the United States and the shared culture between that of the two nations, O'Connor has tired to assert himself away from Washington. On several occasions, the two have held telephone conversations, where Bush had specifically told O'Connor to stay out of Mexico, in which O'Connor reportedly responded with "I'll look at the options Mr. President." Nearly three days later, the Wabash Armed Forces lead by O'Connor, invaded Mexico. Moved by the death of the former President, O'Connor offered his condolences to the Solomon family, claiming that the country has lost a great hero. Charles Haverley (Has never formally met Charles Haverly) Steven Hong Frederick IV Kaito Kobayakawa Eva Gutierrez Eric Victor O'Connor, interested in creating cordial ties with European nation, has spoken with the Prime Minister on only one occasion. When the Wabash had begun its firebombing of installations across Mexico, Eric called the Chief Superior to voice his concern. In the exchange, O'Connor explained that the action was against his wishes and that the attacks would be necessary in the destruction of the fascist state. In perhaps a twenty-minute conversation, the two discussed international policies in the years to come. Worried with the Flemish Revolution, O'Connor provided his own insight on the issue, claiming that supporting Westland's hold in a stable nation was detrimental with relations with the West. Emir Mohammed Jose Rosario Macias Relations with domestic politicians Category:Wabash